


I See The Light (Carrot.)

by Celestlian



Category: Tangled (2010), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tangled (2010) Fusion, Disney crossover, F/M, Judy as Rapunzel and Nick as Flynn, nick x judy, wildehopps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestlian/pseuds/Celestlian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Judy Hopps is a lost princess, trapped in a tower and living with her 'mother', Dawn Bellwether. Nick is a thief with a knack for charming women. </p><p>Or </p><p>The one where Nick finds Judy and she whacks him with a frying pan because she's never seen another person before. Extra kudos to Hopps for tying him up with her 70 feet blonde hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See The Light (Carrot.)

"ARGH!" 

Nick's eyes snapped open as he felt something in his ear. He was faced with...a bunny? And he was tied up with long blonde hair? "Huh. I did NOT expect this." He looked at the otter on his shoulder. "What the-" 

"Start talking. Who are you and where did you come from?" 

Nick paused. He couldn't tell her his real name, could he? He deided to go with his favourite character, as usual. 

"Jack Savage." 

The bunny froze. "S-Savage?" 

"Yeah. I come from outside this place...thing...tower." 

The bunny's eyes furrowed. Nick noticed she had violet eyes. Who else had violet eyes? The tooth fairy? He was confused at the prospect, but instead focused on the fact that she had really, really long hair. He sighed.

"Okay, look blondie-"

" _Judy_  -" 

"Gesundheit. I have no idea how you have that much hair, but it's strange, this whole thing is strange. So...could you let me go?" 

"No." 

"Fine. I don't want to have to do this but...here comes the smoulder." Nick gave her a smoulder. Judy raised an eyebrow, her eyes darting back and forth before she used her hair to tilt the chair towards her. "I will only let you go IF you help me to go see the floating lights." She drew back a curtain and pointed to her drawing with her weapon.  

"You mean the carrot lanterns? Sure. Now let me go."

Judy paused. "Promise you won't run away?"

"Do I look like the type who would ditch you?" Nick asked earnestly. 

"Yes." The fox frowned at Judy's response, watching as she continued to untie him. When she'd finally done, he screamed "I'm free! I'm free! I'm-whoa." He stopped as he stared out the window. "That's a long drop," he said softly. 

"Well don't fear, I'm here! Grab onto my hair."

"W-What?" Nick turned to her, bewildered.

"Just. Do. It."

"Alright, alright. Geez." Nick grabbed her hair not too roughly. 

"Alright...here we go!" 

"W-What? No no no no NO...!" 

Immediately Nick's grip on Judy's hair became tighter as she jumped. 

"Woohoo!" 

"ARGH!" Nick screamed. Judy laughed and landed. Nick jumped and sprawled onto the grass, breathing heavily. Judy gasped, feeling the texture of the grass. "It's so soft!" she squealed. 

Nick looked terrified. He breathed heavily, his head spinning. Once the spinning had stopped, he got up, heart pounding, adrenaline rushing through him. He walked over to Judy, holding out his hand and pulling her up. 

"Alright Carrots. Let's go."

 


End file.
